


Above The Clouds

by orpheous87



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Portkeys, Sunrises, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco and Harry can't decide where they want to go on holiday, so they decide to leave it up to fate and let the Portkey Administrator decide their destination. Will they like it? And why does the farmer wink at them when he says that the bathtub is relaxing?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Above The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki) for betaing ❤️

Looking around, Draco tried his best to keep his expression neutral. “Where do you think we are?”

Harry scrunched his nose up slightly. “I honestly have no idea,” he said. “Maybe Wales?”

“He could have sent us anywhere in the world and you think he’s sent us to Wales?” Draco asked, turning to Harry with an incredulous look. 

“Well… maybe? I mean, look, there are loads of sheep over there,” Harry replied, pointing to a field that held a very large flock of fluffy sheep with the odd black fleece breaking up the mass of white. 

“Hmm. Maybe,” Draco echoed. “Come on, the Portkey instructions say that the place is just over the hill.”

Harry pulled his backpack straight and set off after Draco. He hoped that they were actually somewhere a bit more exotic than Wales. 

Draco reached the brow of the hill and stopped dead. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he drew level with Draco, just in time for his next words to die in his throat. The view was spectacular. Lush green fields stretched for miles, broken up by patches of trees here and there and, in the distance, an impressive looking mountain range. “Wow.”

“I don’t think this is Wales is it?” Draco asked, taking in the view. 

Harry shook his head. “No, definitely not.”

“I don’t see the house anywhere,” Draco said, frowning slightly. “Let me just have a look and see what we need to do.” 

“Do?” Harry asked, looking at him. “Are we dealing with Muggles then?” 

Draco rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_Birds Eye View Lodge_

_The lodge is situated twenty minutes outside of the town of Timaru. It is owned by a charming Muggle couple. They will meet you at their farm to transport you to the lodge. It is advisable to allow them to do this as it is imperative to maintain the Statute of Secrecy. Once you have been transported to the lodge, you will be alone and free to use any magic you deem necessary. Please be aware that you will be expected to provide your own food._

_Enjoy your holiday!_

_Signed:-  
Elnora Staghart  
International Portkey Administrator_

“So… the farm,” Harry said slowly, looking around them. “Oh, that must be it there, look.”

Draco turned in the direction that Harry was pointing. “Come on then,” he said. “Let’s go, they’ll be waiting.” 

Harry nodded, hoisting his backpack further onto his shoulder and starting off down the path. 

Draco tucked the piece of paper back into his bag and caught up with Harry, taking his hand as they walked. “I hope we made the right choice, asking the Portkey Office to surprise us for this holiday.” 

“Me too,” Harry admitted, glancing at Draco briefly. “It looks alright so far though. I mean, the views are amazing.” 

Draco nodded. “I know,” he said. “But a good view isn’t everything. I want somewhere we can really relax. We’ve had a busy year so far.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Harry said. “We need this,” he added as they reached the farmyard.

***

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the backseat of the farmer’s 4x4 as it climbed higher and higher along the narrow farm roads.

“Do you think he knows where he’s going?” Draco whispered to Harry, his voice full of worry. 

“I’m sure he does,” Harry whispered back, squeezing Draco’s hand gently. “He must do this journey all the time.” 

Draco didn’t look convinced, but leaned closer to Harry, gripping his hand tightly. 

Harry smiled and slipped his arm around Draco’s shoulders, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We’re going to have a good time.” 

After half an hour of driving, they arrived at the lodge. The farmer stopped his 4x4 at the edge of a small path. “There you boys go,” he said, turning to smile at them. “You’ve got the keys?” 

Harry nodded, holding up the small keyring to show him. “Yes, thank you,” he said. “Is it just along there?”

“That’s right,” the farmer replied. “There’s a guide book inside that’ll tell you everything you need to know. I won’t come in with you, I need to head back. But everything is working as it should, I tested it all this morning. The bathtub is very relaxing,” he added with a wink. 

Draco gave the farmer a funny look as he got out of the car. 

“Great, well, we’ll see you in a couple of days then,” Harry said, smiling as he followed Draco out of the car. 

“Enjoy it, boys,” the farmer said, giving them a nod as they shut the door. The engine groaned into life once more and the 4x4 set off back down the hill.

“Didn’t you think it was weird that he told us the bathtub is relaxing?” Draco asked Harry, as soon as they were alone. 

“A little bit,” Harry nodded. “But, I suppose we’ll find out for ourselves. Come on, I’m quite excited to see this cottage.” 

“Me too,” Draco said, realising the truth in his words. They’d climbed so high into the mountains that he was sure there’d be a fantastic view over the farmland below. 

Hand in hand, they walked along the path, until the cottage came into view. 

“Merlin’s beard,” Draco whispered as they moved closer to the cottage. “Harry… look!” 

“I know,” Harry replied in a hushed voice. 

Draco took another step forward before stopping. “Look at the view,” he said. “Are those the sheep we saw before?” 

Harry squinted in the direction that Draco was pointing. “I think so,” he said. “What time is it?” 

Draco looked at his watch. “Half past five,” he said. “It took us longer to get here than I thought it would.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Harry said. “I suppose we should have some food and then get an early night then. Try and beat the jetlag from the time difference.” 

“Good idea,” Draco replied, turning to look at the cottage. “I wonder what the facilities are like in there.” 

“Only one way to find out,” Harry said, jingling the key slightly. He moved forward to unlock the door.

Draco pressed close to Harry, keen to see what the inside of the cottage was like. 

Harry turned the key and pulled the door open, a smile forming immediately. “This is amazing,” he said, turning to look at Draco. 

“It’s bigger than it looks outside, isn’t it?” Draco mused as they stepped inside. “The sitting room looks cosy.” 

“I like the kitchen,” Harry said, walking past the seating area. “I can see why we were told to bring our own food though. There’s not much storage space.” 

“Thank Merlin for charms to keep things chilled then,” Draco said, coming to join Harry in the kitchen. “We should be fine here.” 

“Definitely,” Harry smiled, turning to give Draco a kiss. “What do you fancy to eat?” 

“Nothing too heavy,” Draco replied, sliding his arms around Harry’s waist. “I’m not actually that hungry at the minute.”

“Me neither,” Harry agreed. “Just some sandwiches then? We’ve got ham and lettuce.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Draco replied, kissing Harry again. “Should we check out the bedroom first though? See where we’re sleeping tonight.” 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’m guessing we have to climb the ladder,” he added, pointing over Draco’s shoulder at the ladder leading up to the sleeping space. 

Draco looked up, following the path the ladder took. “Ah. Not so much a bedroom then,” he said, a smile on his face. “I think I’m going to enjoy it here.” 

Harry laughed, moving to climb up the ladder. “Oh, wow… come up here and look!” he exclaimed, disappearing from Draco’s view. 

Draco hastened to follow, climbing the ladder after Harry. “Wow,” he said as he reached the top, echoing Harry’s words. “This is gorgeous… dreamy, in fact.” 

Harry turned to look at him slowly, an amused look on his face. “Did you just describe this as dreamy?” 

“Well what would you describe it as?” Draco asked, joining Harry on the edge of the bed. “This floaty canopy, the window? It’s like something from a dream!” 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “I guess you’re right,” he said, running his hand over the crisp, white bed cover. “It looks like a comfy bed too.” 

Draco nodded again, then turned his head. “Oh, look at that,” he said, pointing to the other end of the cottage where another sleeping space contained two beds, another floaty canopy between them. 

“Ahh, so more people could fit in here,” Harry said, looking across too. “I’m glad it’s just us.” 

“Me too,” Draco said, sliding one hand up Harry’s arm lightly, smiling as Harry turned to face him. 

“We really need to read the guide book,” Harry murmured, leaning closer to Draco. 

“In a minute,” Draco replied, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

“Mmm,” Harry gave a soft moan as he returned the kiss, bringing one hand up to caress Draco’s cheek. 

Draco smiled into the kiss before turning his head to press a kiss to Harry’s palm. “Come on then,” he said. “Let’s go and make the sandwiches.” 

Harry chuckled and shook his head slightly. “You, are a tease,” he said, patting Draco’s cheek gently. “But I love you.” 

Draco grinned and stood up, heading back down the ladder again. 

Harry followed, going straight into the kitchen to make sandwiches for them both.

***

“So, the toilet is outside and doesn’t flush?” Draco asked, his eyes wide. “Is that allowed?” he added, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry looked up from the guide book and laughed. “I suppose it must be,” he said. “It’s probably a traditional thing in this country.” 

“It’s weird,” Draco replied, snuggling up to Harry on the sofa. “I’m glad we won’t have to do that for more than a couple of days.” 

Harry chuckled again and nodded. “I know,” he said. “Me too, really. You have to admit though, all these lanterns are kind of romantic.” 

“They’re really romantic,” Draco replied. “So are these blankets and the wood burner.” 

“This whole place is romantic,” Harry said lazily, letting the guide book drop onto his lap. “I think the Portkey Official picked well.” 

“I can’t wait to test out that bathtub tomorrow,” Draco continued. “That’ll be a new experience.” 

“I hope it’s big enough for two,” Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“If it isn’t, I’ll make it big enough,” Draco replied. “We might not have any of that electricity stuff, but we still have our magic.” 

Harry grinned and kissed the top of Draco’s head. “Indeed we have,” he said. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever felt more cosy, and at home, than I do with you right now.” 

“Do you want to stay here for a while longer or should we go to bed now?” Draco asked, tilting his head upwards slightly to look at Harry. 

“I’d love to stay here,” Harry said. “But I think we should go to bed. I want to try and get up early in the morning. The guide book says we get a good view of the sunrise.” 

Draco smiled and patted Harry’s stomach lightly. “Come on then,” he said. “We have to get up that ladder.” 

“I think we should be more worried about getting down it in the morning,” Harry said with a laugh. “We’d better not try while we’re half asleep.” 

“If you fall, I’ll save you,” Draco replied, looking up at Harry again. 

Harry smiled and lifted a hand to stroke Draco’s hair. “My hero.” 

“Makes a change from you saving everyone,” Draco replied, lying his head on Harry’s chest. 

“Good point,” Harry murmured, still stroking Draco’s hair. “Come on. Make a move.” 

Draco sighed softly and sat up, pushing the soft blanket off them and immediately shivering. “Oh, hurry, it’s cold without that blanket.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but sat up properly too, putting the guide book back on the table. He allowed Draco to pull him to his feet and followed him up the ladder to the sleeping space, where they both stripped quickly and climbed into the bed. 

“The lanterns,” Draco said. “We didn’t turn them off.” 

“Oh,” Harry groaned. “Where’s your wand? We should be able to extinguish them with magic.” 

“Lazy arse,” Draco said fondly, reaching over to pick his wand up from the table. He pointed it in the direction of the lantern he could see and muttered a spell that saw all the lanterns extinguish themselves one after the other, leaving them in darkness. “ _Lumos_ ,” he muttered. 

“Good job,” Harry said, rolling onto his side to face Draco. “Ready to sleep?” 

“Mm,” Draco nodded. “Yeah, you?”

Harry nodded too. “Definitely. Do you think we should set an alarm for the morning?” 

“I’m not sure,” Draco said, glancing at the window above them. “Maybe the sun will wake us up?” 

“Let’s not set one then,” Harry said, shuffling closer to him. “If we miss the sunrise, we can set one tomorrow night and see it on Sunday morning.” 

Draco smiled. “Sounds good,” he said. “ _Nox_ ,” he added, putting his wand back on the table. 

“No kiss?” Harry asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“Don’t be silly,” Draco replied, reaching across to pull Harry closer. 

Harry smiled as Draco brought one hand up and rested it on his cheek as their lips met. He slid his own hand down Draco’s side, letting it land on Draco’s bare arse cheek. 

Draco smiled into the kiss too, stroking Harry’s cheek with his thumb. 

Harry broke the kiss and sighed contentedly, pressing his forehead to Draco’s. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Draco whispered back. “Goodnight.” 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

***

The next morning, Harry awoke to the first bright rays of sunlight flooding into the room. “Draco,” he whispered, shaking Draco slightly. “Wake up.”

“‘M awake,” Draco mumbled, peeking at Harry out of one eye. “No need for an alarm then?” 

“No,” Harry said, grinning. “Come on. Let’s go and watch the sunrise from outside.” 

“Pants on?” Draco asked, stifling a yawn as he sat up. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think we need to bother,” he said. “We’re so far from anyone else that I don’t think we’ll be seen.” 

“Good,” Draco replied, sliding out of the bed. “I can’t be bothered to get dressed yet.” 

Harry grinned and followed Draco out of the bed and down the ladder. “Should we have some coffee while we watch?”

“Oh, yes, coffee would be _perfect_ ,” Draco replied, turning to watch Harry descend the last few rungs of the ladder. “Boil the kettle with magic.” 

Harry chuckled and pointed his wand at the kettle while Draco grabbed a couple of mugs and spooned instant coffee into them. 

Five minutes later, they headed for the door again, mugs of hot coffee clasped in their hands. 

Harry pushed the door open and stepped outside. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. 

“What is it?” Draco asked, hurrying to join Harry. 

“We’re above the clouds!” Harry exclaimed. “Look!”

“Oh… Merlin, that’s amazing,” Draco said in a hushed voice. “This is…”

“I know,” Harry said, moving to slide one arm around Draco. “I didn’t know that I needed to see this sight.” 

“Me neither,” Draco replied, leaning into Harry’s embrace. “I think this might be my new favourite place.” 

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek, maneuvering them towards a low wooden bench that was on the porch. 

Draco allowed himself to be led to the bench, sitting down carefully.

Harry sat beside him, leaning against him gently. They sat in silence, sipping their coffee and watching as the sunlight changed from the first bright rays into soft pink, turning the clouds from dark blue to pink, with blue sky slowly becoming visible. 

“It’s like another world, isn’t it?” Draco asked softly. “I feel like we could walk on those clouds.” 

“They look like snow,” Harry agreed. “I’ve been above the clouds before, but it was nowhere near as nice as this.” 

“When?” Draco asked, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“When me and Ron took the Ford Anglia to school,” Harry said, smiling at the memory. “That was, by far, the most stressful journey to school I’ve ever had. We definitely didn’t have enough time to appreciate this kind of view.” 

Draco smiled too. “Then I’m glad we’re getting to see it now,” he said. “We need to come back here again.” 

“We haven’t left yet,” Harry chuckled. “But yes. We do.” 

Draco put his mug down beside him on the bench and slipped both arms around Harry’s middle, snuggling into him. “I know,” he said. “I sort of wish we had more than a couple of days here now.” 

“Me too,” Harry said. “We need to make the most of this. I think we should go for a walk today, then tonight, watch the sun go down in the bathtub.” 

Draco smiled. “That sounds absolutely amazing,” he said. “We’ll make sandwiches to take with us and spend all day walking. The bath will be the perfect place to relax when we come back.” 

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head. “Sounds good.”

***

Draco groaned as he pulled the cottage door open later that day. “I am bloody exhausted,” he sighed, slumping onto the first sofa he came to.

“Me too,” Harry said, plopping down beside Draco. “That walk was good though. I can’t believe we saw those wallabies so close up.” 

“Oh I know,” Draco replied, smiling at the memory. “And the baby one! That was pretty amazing, actually.” 

Harry smiled too. “Let’s eat and then we’ll relax in the bath.” 

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

Harry patted Draco’s leg and then got up, making his way into the kitchen area. He busied himself getting food out of the little chiller box that they’d found upon exploring the cottage. Within five minutes, the food was cooking and Harry was back on the sofa beside Draco. 

“We need to thank the Portkey Office when we get back,” Harry said, his head resting on Draco’s shoulder. 

“Why? We asked them to surprise us,” Draco replied. “We’re just as responsible for this as they are.” 

Harry chuckled. “Well, maybe,” he said. “But they could have sent us _anywhere_ and they sent us _here_. They picked well.” 

“Do you think they knew what this place was like?” Draco asked thoughtfully, bringing his hand up to card it through Harry’s hair. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Someone must have tested it out and built a relationship with the owners, mustn’t they?” 

“Hmm, good point,” Draco said. “Well they’re the ones we should thank.” 

Harry smiled, then jumped up. “Dinner!” he exclaimed. “It’ll be ready now.” 

“Great,” Draco said. “Do you think you could magic it into me? I really can’t be bothered to move…” 

Harry laughed. “Lazy! Get up,” he said, nudging at Draco’s foot with his own. “The quicker we eat, the quicker we can get in the bath.” 

“Alright, I’m up, I’m up,” Draco said, standing up and pushing Harry gently towards the kitchen. “Let’s eat.” 

Harry grinned and headed into the kitchen, dishing up their food quickly. He set Draco’s plate in front of him and sat opposite him with his own. “Bon appetit!” 

Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly and began to eat. 

Half an hour later, their plates were clean once again and back in the plate rack. 

Draco took Harry’s hand and led him outside and to the bathtub that was perched on the hillside. The clouds were already forming— though they hadn’t really lifted in the first place— and the sky was already turning a darker shade of yellow. 

Harry checked on the water, which they’d started heating before they ate. “It’s warm enough, I reckon,” he said. 

“Then let’s get it filled,” Draco said, pulling his shirt over his head as he spoke. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” 

Harry laughed and pulled his shirt off too, before beginning to fill the bathtub. He unfastened his trousers and shimmied out of them, watching as Draco was doing the same. He smiled as more and more of the toned, familiar body of his husband came into view. They’d both changed a lot in the time they’d been together, less skinny and more filled out than when they’d first started seeing each other. 

The bathtub filled quicker than they thought it would, and before long, they were completely nude and were climbing into the tub carefully. 

Harry sank down at one end of the tub, sighing happily as his aching muscles instantly relaxed. 

Draco carefully sat down opposite Harry, their legs tangling together in the small space. “Oh, this is nice,” he said with a sigh. “I definitely needed this.” 

“Me too,” Harry said, smiling. He carefully began to wash himself, cupping his hand in the water and using it to thoroughly rinse the suds away. 

Draco slid further down in the bath, watching Harry through his eyelashes. 

“Aren’t you getting washed?” Harry asked, glancing at him. “Then we can watch the sun go down.” 

“I can’t be bothered to move,” Draco murmured, keeping his eyes closed, though still watching Harry through his lashes. 

“Come here, I’ll wash your back,” Harry said, gesturing for Draco to turn around. 

Draco smiled to himself and obliged, carefully turning so that he was sitting comfortably in between Harry’s legs. He’d known that Harry would offer to do this if he played his cards right.

Harry ran his hand up Draco’s back and over his shoulder blades, working in a circular motion that made Draco sigh contentedly. Harry smiled. “Nice?” 

“Mm, very,” Draco said, smiling. “I love it when you do this.” 

Harry smiled again and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s neck where it met his shoulder. “I know you do,” he said, kissing Draco again, but moving further up his neck. 

Draco gave another soft moan, tilting his head slightly to allow Harry better access to his neck. “I thought you wanted to watch the sunset?” 

“I do,” Harry said. “But we should be clean first,” he added, sliding one hand under Draco’s arm and up his torso.

“If you carry on, we’ll be very, very dirty,” Draco murmured, turning to kiss Harry properly. 

Harry kissed back briefly before pulling back. “Alright,” he said, holding onto Draco still. “We’ll watch the sunset, _then_ do this.”

Draco smiled and leant back against Harry comfortably, looking out over the valley as the sky turned into a rainbow of colours. “That’s beautiful,” he said softly. “The clouds look blue now.” 

“I think I’ll remember this for the rest of my life,” Harry said, watching as the sun sank lower than the clouds, making them glow red. 

Draco turned to Harry once more, silhouetted against the now pink sky, and kissed him deeply. “Me too,” he murmured into the kiss, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers into Harry’s hair. 

They were still kissing as the sky turned from pink to deep purple, neither of them noticing as the water began to cool.

***

“For me?”

Elnora Staghart picked up the box that had been left on her desk in the International Portkey Office and shook it lightly before setting it back down. 

“Yes, we don’t know who it’s from,” another witch answered, while rifling through a record book. 

Elnora shrugged and slid the lid of the box off, putting it to one side. Inside the box lay a large bouquet of brightly coloured flowers that smelled _divine_. Smiling, Elnora picked up the small envelope that lay atop the flowers.

_  
Ms. Staghart,_

_We have been reliably informed that it was you who arranged our Portkey to New Zealand._

_We have just returned from the most relaxing, romantic holiday that we’ve ever had and we cannot thank you enough._

_Please accept this bouquet as a token of our appreciation._

_Yours gratefully,_

_H.P & D.M _

“Oh… how lovely of them,” Elnora murmured, a light blush covering her cheeks as she picked the flowers up and inhaled the scent deeply. She smiled as she remembered their request to ‘surprise us’ well, and was pleased that her recommendation had been enjoyed so much.

Carrying the flowers carefully, she deposited them in a crystal vase that sat on her desk. They certainly brightened the office up, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Birds Eye View Lodge is a real place and it looks absolutely magical. [Here](https://www.canopycamping.co.nz/birds-eye-view-lodge) and [here](http://followthevista.com/birds-eye-view-cottage-new-zealand/) if you want to see.


End file.
